


Day Three: Reunion

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Nameless One-shots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, MTF Green, Mute Red, Red is mute, Sex Change, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: Written for Namelessweek.





	Day Three: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> [Reunion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXB-Psp8x-w)

Red hasn’t been back to Pallet town in years. It took him so long to find himself back up on Mt. Silver, to come to terms with his feelings, who he wanted to be, what he wanted to do with his life. What he wanted to do with his feelings.

Other than Pokemon, there’d only ever really been one constant in his life, and that was Green. And Red finally decided it was time to tell Green everything.

No holding back, no hiding under his hat, no running away to hard-to-reach locations so he doesn’t have to deal with it.

He walks with determination in his footsteps, his fists balled, his Pikachu at his side. And he makes it all the way back in town, to the professor’s lab, only to have a piece of paper awkwardly shoved in his hand and the door closed in his face.

He should’ve known that Green wouldn’t wait around in Pallet town, of course not.

His determination was waning, but if he tried to go back now, he might not ever tell Green how he felt. So he walks to Viridian City.

With his confidence dropping every step of the way, he finally makes it to the address scrawled on the paper and looks around at the house, the picket fence, the mailbox, the small blue house. It doesn’t **look** like somewhere Green would live. Red would’ve expected something extravagant, ridiculous, something unreasonable. But this is more… cozy.

Red walks past the open gate, up to the door and knocks a couple of times. He waits for nearly a minute before noticing the doorbell and then he rings it.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just come in. It’s not locked.”

Red tilts his head slightly, glancing at Pikachu before opening the door and stepping through it.

“If you’re here for a Gym match, I don’t start until noon, but you’re free to sign up using the register by the door.”

Red glances at it. The voice doesn’t **sound** like Green… but it kind of does. Plus, Green runs the gym.

The person that comes through the door, sleeves rolled up to their elbows, isn’t… really Green either.

Red stares at her, at everything about her, eyes wide.

The woman stops and looks at him, then freezes just like he does, “R-... Red?” she asks finally.

Red’s eyes nearly bug out of his head and he signs nervously back.

_Green?_

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Red’s eyes just get bigger and bigger, and then his entire face heats, _But… but you’re..._

“I’m a woman, yeah.”

_Was it a curse? Did a Pokemon curse you? Is there something I-_

Green starts laughing, shaking her head, “No, you idiot. No. I just… got a sex change.”

Red tilts his head, trying to imagine it in his mind. But it doesn’t really make sense.

_Why?_

Green frowns in annoyance, moving over and prodding Red in the middle of his chest, “Because I wanted to. What’s it matter to you?”

_No offense! No offense! Red starts apologizing profusely, I just didn’t know._

Green stands back upright, crossing her arms over her… chest. And Red looks away, “It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time now.”

_I’m sorry. I don’t know how to talk about this._

“About me being a woman?”

 _About everything_ , Red starts, _I came down and I wanted to tell you how I felt and now-_

“How you felt?” Green’s brows narrow, “What-”

_I don’t know how to tell you, because you might think that I only feel this way because you are female now._

“How you feel about what? How you feel about… about me?”

Red shuffles his feet.

 _This is all wrong-_ he starts to turn away.

Green grabs his arm, “If you think you’re going back up that fucking mountain when you show up here all red-faced and babbling, you’ve got another thing coming to you.”

Red stops, scratching his cheek sheepishly. He glances down at Pikachu who looks ready to judge him, but finally, he sighs and motions behind Green.

_Can we go inside? I… I won’t go._


End file.
